The purpose of the study is to determine risk of developing insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM) in first degree relatives of someone with IDDM by detecting early disease markers, islet cell (ICA) and insulin autoantibodies (IAA). With appropriate and timely intervention in individuals at risk for IDMM it may be possible to slow down the autoimmune invasion of the islet cells or prevent the process altogether.